His Saving Grace
by Booknchoc
Summary: A person from Sebastian's past turns up and has a secret of her past that is discovered to protect humanity.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. Here's a new story from my obsession of the Anime Black Butler enjoy.

Morica enters the manor

_**It started out as a sensation. The burn of one joining with another but a being created wasn't what they realised. They were demons that according to their angel cousins had not emotions but hate and desire to kill. But sometimes they can be prove wrong and that was what was happening. It started in the deepest depths of Hell, where a new demon was created. The essence of their parents joined together to make a joint being that would have their powers and their own. Demons don't have genders in physical appearances but the demon that is mainly more bigger than their mate is counted as the male and the smallest the female. While there is questions on which many accept that when they are walking along human kind and wish to blend in. When this happens, only the female can feel the progress of which is known of their offspring but the male doesn't know until their mate appears to tell them. This is the story of one hell of a butler and maid as well as their offspring.**_

The noise of London left the church as family, friends and business people gathered to see the dead Madam Red. Their solemnness infected her as she watched with Undertaker. His eyes were unreadable as they looked at the church. There were three human children looking from the gates at the gathering and the woman had to smile before a kick was felt from her stomach. Placing a hand over her bump, Undertaker looked at it before at her indigo eyes.

"Does he know?" Undertaker questioned. "Morica does Sebastian know about his offspring?"

"Undertaker for our species it takes two thousand years for a new demon to be born genetically or two human standards you know that," Morica replied, looking at the church. "My husband may be one hell of a butler but he has no idea what is in store with me in town."

Undertaker laughed, causing the children to look at them both in confusion as Morica rolled my eyes at him. The leaves swished in the breeze and she inhaled the air of London before she smelt a familiar scent. Looking towards the direction she could made out a young boy and a man following him with a scarlet dress draped across his shoulder.

"Undertaker it has been a pleasure seeing you but I have to be at the manor before Sebastian," Morica said. "So please excuse me... oh and don't tell him directly Undertaker dear."

Undertaker gave a nod of understanding, as she slipped down a side gate and went to a horse and carriage which was waiting to aid her in her travel to Phantomhive manor.

Ceil Phantomhive looked at the grave of his aunt's and her butler's Grell's last victim as his own butler Sebastian watched. His butler's red eyes were looking at Undertaker and the almost knowing smirk he was giving the butler.

"What is funny?" he asked.

"Oh nothing Sebastian apart from a certain lady." Undertaker replied before giving a laugh. "My she just must have enjoyed it as she is expecting."

Sebastian frowned at him in slight annoyance and confusion before his master turned to look at him. Ceil's visible eye was a dark blue while his other was covered by an eye patch that hold the contract symbol he had signed with his butler two years pervious. His bluish black hair covered his eyes as he looked a the coffin maker and his butler.

"I don't understand what you are talking about," Sebastian replied. "And if it's _her _you are talking about she is where she needs to be at her home. Now me and my master must be making our journey back to the manor Undertaker. Good day."

"Hehe, she is going to make live interesting haha," Undertaker laughed as he walked away with his silvery white hair swaying in the breeze.

"Sebastian who is he talking about?" Ciel questioned as they walked to their house in the city.

"If he was implying who I believe he is than she will likely be at the manor or on her way there," Sebastian replied. "Shall we my young Lord?"

"Yes London has become too ever lasting for my liking," Ciel replied. "Ready the carriage in the next half an hour."

"As you wish my young Lord," Sebastian replied as they entered the house in London.

Morica gave a satisficing sigh, as she rested in the leather seats of her carriage. Her body was covered by a midnight blue knee length dress that showed her defined legs which had black tights to the knees. Her feet were slipped into colour matching pumps with a silver bow. The silver ribbon around her stomach was just above her bump. Her black hair flowed in thick waves to her middle back and had a blue hair band inserted in it, to show the silver studs in her ears. Her indigo eyes observed the surroundings as she travelled. Her left hand wrapped around the golden charm bracelet her husband had given her as a wedding gift as well as the wedding and engagement ring around her ring finger of her left hand. The silver cross necklace around her chest shinned as the Autumn sun shinned through the windows of the carriage.

"Driver are we arriving yet?" she questioned.

"Half a mile to go my lady," the driver replied as they watched more lush green fields and multiple species of trees and flowers as well as animals go by. "This country side shows the true beauty of the village two miles away from Phantomhive manor."

"How does Lord Ciel greet new workers into his household?" Morica questioned.

"Well my lady he lets his butler Sebastian choice the staff and the four regulars have been in service before the manor was burnt down three years ago. Lord Ciel lost his parents and than disappeared and no one knows what happened to him. His aunt Madam Red has recently died and he now has no motherly figure. However his butler mostly takes care of him."

"I see," Morica replied, as she looked at her freshly painted blue nails. "Well hopefully he can aid me in a position as a maid to buy items for my unborn child."

"Depends on how well you impress him," the driver replied. "First view of the manor is coming up madam."

Morica looked out of the window to see that the driver was correct as she took in the features of the manor. The grounds of the manor were containing vast expanses of land contain the gargantuan building. A long stairway leads to the manor, outlined by a great quantity of bushes and trees. In addition, ruins and a rubble of stone border the area. Morica could make out a foundation at the front of the manor.

"Interesting on how it is close to London but has a more countryside touch," Morica pointed out as the carriage stopped. "Thank you driver I can take it from here."

"Anytime madam," he replied, handing her a case. "I might come see how you are getting on."

"Just tell Undertaker that my special order must be ready in time," Morica replied. "After all anything is possible."

The driver nodded as he climbed back into his seat, as Morica walked up the marble steps and knocked on the grand door of the manor. The door opened as she smiled.

The carriage of the young Earl travelled across the mist-filled forest as they approached the manor. Sebastian was thinking about what Undertaker had been talking about as another carriage drove past them coming from the manor's direction. He frowned as he looked back at the driver.

"Sebastian I believe we must have a visitor back at the manor," Ciel said as they reached the Manor's drive way. "Who would it be I wonder?"

"Who knows master," Sebastian replied as the carriage stopped.

Ciel and Sebastian entered the manor as the maid May-rin looked at them in slight hesitation.

"May-rin what is the matter?" Ciel questioned as his maid hurried towards him.

"Master Ciel a woman arrived just before you have looking for work," May-rin replied. "She seems to be with child sir. Finny has taken her to the drawing room to wait for your arrival."

"What colour were her eyes?" Sebastian questioned as they followed May-rin.

"They were indigo with some light blue flecks," May-rin replied. "She seemed to be married due to her rings."

Ciel and Sebastian walked into the drawing room, with Sebastian behind his master. They could make out the black abyss of a female's hair as she hummed a song to herself. Her hands were drumming on the table as they walked round to face her. Her eyes were shut and the light coming from the windows shinned on her cross necklace and the small diamonds inserted into it.

"Madam I wish to know your name," Ciel stated as he took a sit opposite her.

"My last name sir you already know," Morica replied, opening her eyes. "My husband is your butler after all."

Sebastian gave a smile as she caught his eyes before they returned to Ciel.

"So you must be Morica," Ciel said. "From what I know about demons you are classed by the strength you have in a relationship. May I ask why you're here Morica?"

"To be of service my lord," Morica replied. "As well as to tell my darling husband we are expecting."

"By how many?" Sebastian questioned as he rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Two here, two thousand home," Morica replied, looking into his own eyes and gave a soft smile.

"I see Morica," Sebastian replied, before turning back to his master.

"Morica I can offer a housekeeping job which you will aid my staff with as well as a room for rest," Ciel offered. "However how many demon children will there be?"

"Well my Lord there will be thirty and the only the ones that can't survive without my source will stay," Morica replied. "That is normally one or two or in some rare cases three. That is all there will be."

"Well than I believe that you are welcome here as long as the children don't course any trouble," Ciel said as he stood up to shake Morica's hand. "Now there is the bedroom assignment. Will you share with Sebastian or have your own?"

"If my wife wishes it sir she can stay with me," Sebastian offered as they ascended the stairs to the upper levels of the manor. "I believe you have a dance lesson as of in five minutes sir. You must be going. I will show Morica around and what her duties are."

Ciel gave a nod before he walked away to the manor's ballroom. Morica gave a sigh as she intertwined her fingers with Sebastian's and they walked to the servants quarters. The silence between them was a comfort one before Morica gave a gasp as she was turned into a wall. Her eyes widened as a colour rushed into her cheeks as Sebastian rested his forehead against her own.

"My love you seem startled," Sebastian smirked. "Now why would that be?"

"We are in a hallway and the staff are watching," Morica replied as she slipped under his arm. "Hello I'm Morica the new housekeeper for Lord Phantomhive. It's a pleasure to meet you all."

"Hehe... wasn't Sebastian about to kiss you?" Finny questioned as he pointed between the two of them.

"My so I can't even embrace my own wife, what a pity," Sebastian said as he rested a hand on her waist.

"Your wife?!" they all questioned together in shock.

"No need to shout," he stated simply. "Now don't you all have work to be attending to? I must show my wife our chambers and her duties here."

They gave a nod and walked away backwards watching them go.

"Did you have to do that?" Morica asked as they twist and turned across the corridors to his chambers.

"What the public display or telling them?" he questioned as they entered their now shared chambers.

"Both," she replied, setting herself on the edge of their double bed. "So how does a butler get chambers like this?"  
"From my excellent service for two years," he replied, sitting down next to her. "Now why is it that Undertaker knew you were here and I didn't?"

"Now that would be telling,"Morica replied. "However if you can refresh my memory on why I'm married and expecting your children I might tell."

"My love you shouldn't have said that," Sebastian said as he removed his tail coat. "Now where to begin for the next hour and a half. Hmm... I know just the thing."

Morica's laughter filled the room for the next hour or so. If the others could hear they didn't say anything as Ciel and his dance teacher couldn't hear a thing in the ballroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Morica gave a smile as she zipped up her maid's dress for the day. Her blue dress was hanging up in her wardrobe and would be worn for special occasions. Her black pumps where slipped onto her feet as she pulled her black hair into a pony tail. She could hear and sense Sebastian behind her as he dressed for work himself.

"Does the young master have guests today?" Morica asked as she went to do his tie for him.

"If the Queen's messenger turns up I believe me and the master may have to go," he replied. "You do realise I could have done the tie myself Morica."

"Yeah but I wanted to," Morica replied, before giving him a peck on his lips. "Now we both have work we have to do. See you in a bit."

Morica walked into the kitchen of the Manor and looked at Bard the chef as he did the Earl's breakfast. She schunched up her nose as he took out a flame thrower.

"What on Earth are you using that for?" she asked as she get the plates out for breakfast.

"To heat up the food," he replied. "It gives the food a smokey flavour I believe."

"And makes me want to be sick," Morica stated before she ran to the kitchen sink to be sick in. "Good I hate morning sickness."

"Doesn't it go away by now?" Finny asked as he walked in with Mey-rin.

"Not for me," Morica replied. "I'm so going to kill that husband of mine."

"Why is that Morica?" Sebastian asked as he walked into the kitchen for Ciel's tea. "Honestly not the flame thower just use a stove for once."

"You're just like your wife," Bard moaned but he put away the flame thower. "What about a gernade instead?"

"No!" the two humans and Morica said at the same time.

"Besides it would set the manor on fire," Morica added as she washed her mouth out with water. "Isn't Lord Ciel awake yet?"

"I am about to wake him," Sebastian replied. "Finny, Mey-rin we might have the Queen's messenger today or we may not. Make sure the garden and house is acceptable for sight and please don't cause any damage to the grounds and house."

They gave a nod as Morica placed the plate onto a tray along with a tea cup and the tea pot. Sebastian moved around her with a boiled hot kettle, which he poured into the tea pot that had tea leaves in it already. Bard handed Morica a red hot pan which she placed on the special cover that protect the wooden table from scoach marks. Using a spacula she removed the sunny side up eggs, the toasted bread and the sausage and bacon that were in the pan. Placing them on a plate she balanced the tray on her fingers and walked to were Sebastian was holding the tea.

"One cooked breakfast and tea," she said with a smile as she and Sebastian walked out of the kitchen.

The only sounds that could be heard where the footsteps across the flooring of the manor as they ascended the steps. Morica counted the steps under her breath as each one matched a kick from her stomach. One hit her ribs hard and a hiss left her as she stopped. Sebastian stopped as he looked at her as he knocked on the master's bedroom door.

"Morica what's wrong?" he asked in slight worry.

"Just kicking," she replied, wincing at a kidney jab. "I hate you sometimes."

"And I love you too," he replied as Ciel answered.

Opening the door, Sebastian took the tray off Morica before she walked away to open the doors and windows of the manor that had been assigned to be open. The wind entered the manor as Morica walked past the oak doors when there was a knock on the door. Making her way to them, she strightened her dress before she opened the door.

In front of her was the Queen's messanger with a letter for the Earl.

"May I help you sir?" she asked as she moved out of the way to let the person to enter,

"The Earl has to respond to this letter straight away," he replied. "Make sure he sends a response to the Queen before he leaves the manor. Thank you."

Morica closed the door behind him, but frowned at the sticky smell that he had left lingering. Scrunching up her nose, she raised up her left hand and clicked her fingers so that the smell of the air outside entered and not a smell she hadn't smelt for a while. She passed Finny and Mey-rin as she passed them on her way to the Earl's study. They gave her a smile before they went back to putting up some freashly cleaned and ironed curtains. She stopped to help them as Sebastian was on the same floor as them.

"Thanks Morica," Finny said. "What does the letter say?"

"No idea but its from the Queen," she replied. "I'm surprised she doesn't just make the master live in the palace with her."

"I suggest you keep your thoughts to yourself Morica," Sebastian said behind her. "May I have the letter."

Morica handed over the letter, before she walked away to the manor grounds.

Lord Phantomhive looked at the letter he had recieved and spoke to Sebastian as he did so. The smell of tea leaves being served made his mouth dry for the hot liquid that would be sipped in when served by Sebastian.

"According to Her Majesty, the village Houndsworth has cut off any communication with anyone over the last ten years," Ciel informed Sebastian as he sipped his tea. "She would like to build a holiday resort there as means of understanding on what is happening in the village and why a third of the population is turning up dead. Ready the carriage and the staff for a small vaction to Houndsworth."

"As you wish my young Lord," Sebastian replied as he caught Morica walking into the gardens and talking to Finny. "Would there be anything else?"

"That is all Sebastian," Ciel replied.

She was going to kill someone. Morica clenched her hands together as she shifted in the seat she was on. The three servants where chanting, "We're going on Holiday" again and again and she was getting annoyed. The only servant that wasn't doing that was Tanaka as he lead the horses to follow the carriage Lord Ciel and Sebastian was in.

"Shut up," she yelled finally snapping in annoyance.

"What did we do wrong Morica?" Finny asked in slight confusion.

"Annoying me with that chanting," she said. "Hasn't anyone ever told you that you don't piss off a pregnant women?"

"But aren't you happy to be going on Holiday?" Bard questioned. "Away from the manor."

"I just don't want irrating sounds," she replied, resting back. "Shut up Sebastian."

Sebastian had been chuckling lightly to himself, before he turned back to smile before stopping, due to a women pushing a pushchair. Morica frowned as Finny hopped out of the carriage to help the woman.

"Watch the baby Finny," Mey-rin called.

Morica frowned as she climbed out of the carriage and stopped Finny from picking up the pram.

"Finny put it down," she ordered.

"But I was helping the lady," Finny said, in confusion.

"There isn't a baby in here anymore sonny," the old lady crawled, lifiting the blanket up.

Morica looked away and meet Sebastian's eyes as he pulled her on the seat he was sitting on. He rubbed her arms as he looked at the skull in the pram as the servants looked in shock.

"What happened to the baby?" Bard asked.

"Died along time ago," the womand replied before she walked away chanting something to herself. "The white dog is a good dog good, the black dog is a bad dog bad."

Her voice faded away as she walked away into the fog. Morica shivered, as she shifted her postion to rest her head on Sebastian's shoulder. Looking at his wife, he frowned before leading the horses onwards once again, keeping an eye on her. The horses followed the narrow lane, as the occupants looked around them at their new surrondings. They passed a back yard with cobbled stone where a man was training a dog by praising it.

"That is why I don't like dogs," Sebastian called to Ciel. "They are blinded by their loyalties to see the truth behind their master's actions. But they have their uses to have around."

Morica rolled her eyes as Ciel gave a saracstic woof, as they traveled and as people looked at them from windows of houses in the village. Breathing deeply, Morica frowned at the two scents she recived and she looked around her, before resting at her husbands shoulder again. Houses lined the lanes, spreading in the distance by two blocks. On a hill, overlooking the village was the Mansion of the Earl of Houndsworth. Following the lane, they curved and bumped over the road before they entered the brick walls of the gates around the Manor. The smell Morica had smelt in the mansion from the day before, hit her stronger and she had to stop herself from gagging as Sebastin guided her off the carriage before he opened the door for the Earl.

In the yard was a maid. She was looking at them with her purple eyes and when they rested on the two demons they narrowed in anger which was quickly replaced by a kind and gentle nature which caught Morica's attention. Morica looked her over, taking in the light grey purplish maid dress and the white apron she wore, which had a ruffled collor that cover her shoulders and a white maid hat that had two white steamers attched. As if she could feel her graze, the maid sent her a glare which disappeared as Sebastin spoke to introduce Ciel.

"May I present my master, Lord Ciel Phantomhive, here on request of the Queen," Sebastin announced as he bowed slightly to the maid. "You're master is expecting us miss."

The maid nodded, casting her eyes over the other servants as they unloaded the carriages as Morica stood by them, wtahcing her out of the corner of her eye.

"Yes of course," she replied. "Come straight this way and my name is Angela Blanc and I am the sole maid at this establishment. My master will be in the drawing room."

Her voice trailed away as Morica followed the other four to the servant quarters and laid on the straw bed that was provided for them.

"Hey Morica do you want some blankets?" Finny asked as he looked at the pregnant woman.

"If there is any spare," she replied, opeing one of her eyes. "Let me sort out the beds."

The others agreed as they talked about the villagers and the riddle the woman said and how the village did need a resort to restore their happiness around here.

In the drawing room, Sebastin's thoughts where on his wife as well as what they would be doing here. Hearing the sound of a whip cracking, he looked towards the master of the manor, Lord Barrymore whip Angela for bring her the _wrong _Phantomhive.

"I told you to bring me the Lord Phantomhive not a pet Chihuhua!" he yelled as Angela whimped, raising her arms to shiel her face from the whips lashings.

"Sebastin," Ciel said.

Moving forward, Sebastin grabbed the moving whip, surprising the master of the manor which made him turn to look at the butler that had stopped him.

"May I present my master, Ciel Phantomhive of the Phantomhive family and here on duty of the Queen," he introduced calmly, tugging the whip out of Barrymore hands.

Houndsworth looked towards Ciel, as he straightened up and sat down behind his study desk and gestured to the wooden sit oppoist for Ciel to sat at. Angela set out the tea cups and saucers, with the clanking as her hands stuck from being whipped.

"Madam allow me," Sebastin offered as he took the pot and poured the tea instead for her.

As he poured the tea, Sebastin's thoughts want back to his wife and children; he wondered what had made her stiffen as they reached Houndsworth and what it was that she knew about this place. That was one of the problems in their marriage, he hardly knew anything about her past as she kept it close to her core and she would alsways change the subject when he asked. As he was dismissed as his master talked about the village problems, he made his way to the servants quarters to find her gripping the necklace around her neck for comfort or something.

"What's wrong?" he asked as he sat by her.

"Just thinking if this is a good place to be," she replied, moving to rest her head on his shoulder. "Where's Ciel?"

"Listening to Barrymore," he said. "Angela got whipped by him for bringing the _wrong _Phantomhive."

"The cheek," Morica huffed. "So what are we going to do?"

"It depends on the Master's wishes," Sebastin answered. "So why did you glare at Angela?"

"Its just something that happened when I was here last time," she replied. "I should properly help the others. I'll catch you later."

Before Sebastin could protest, Morica had stood up and walked away to help the others and he couldn't shake the feeling of avoiding him at the same time. Feeling the sensetion he was needed, he looked back at Morica before he ascended the steps to step into the study before the two Earl's noticed he had disappeared.

"You are free to look around the village but be warned any wrong doings and the demon hound will get you," Barrymore said as he turned to look outside his window.

The fog surronded her as she walked through the woods. Morica knew that if Sebastin found out she was walking around here, he would kill her for being stupid. Rubbing her hands over her arms she gave a sigh before she heard a crack behind her. Stopping, she frowned before she felt a presence behind her.

"You are one stupid demon for returning here," Angela said. "My my I'm surprised that he hasn't left you already as we all know how demons act at being lied to as well as unpure demon mates."

"Angela shut up," Morica growled, turning to face her. " At least I haven't caused an innocent boy heart break by murdering his parents and than sewing them together for the sake of some stupid pruity thing you have been going crazy about. I'm surprised you could brainwash the Queen by being her body guard as well as Messenger, Ash."

Angela raged with anger as she grabbed Morica by the throat. Kicking her legs, as he toes barely touched the forst floor full of twigs, leaves, toadstools and other stuff. Smirking evily, Angela slammed Morica on the ground, before kicking her into an oak tree. Gasping for more air, Morica pushed back the pain from her stomach as she got back to her feet and blocked out any visiblity of her children as she sent her body into defence as well as protection for her children so that they were well protected from Angela.

"That angel was pathetic," Morica growled. "I'm surprised the demon hound listens to you."

"At least I can control him." Angela growled back. "But we both know that you aren't a true demon, you're a..." she was intrrupted by Sebastin walking into the clearing with Ciel as they observed the two women in front of them.

"I must be returning to my master," Angela said timidly, before she turned on her heel and walked away.

Morica watched her, narrowing her eyes before she turned away from Ciel and Sebastin and walked off, leaving them looking at each other, wondering what had been exchanged before they followed Morica as she tugged ahead. Her heart pounded in her chest as she wondered how the angel could know what she was. The only person who knew was the Undertaker and that was due to his involovment.

"Morica stop," Ciel ordered finally as she wadded across a river. "Come here and explain what was happening."

"Nothing was happening," Morica answered. "Besides don't you have a demon hound to be worrying about."

"Well we are all heading down to the lake for some exicitment," Ciel replied, ignoring her comment. "Are you coming or are you going to walk around here?"

Morica gave a sigh, interlocking and unlocking her hands and fingers together, as she walked past them to return to the manor.

Morica slipped into her night grown as the candle flickered across the bedroom her and Sebastin was sharing. Her husband was somewhere around the manor with Lord Ciel. Hearing someone knock on her door, she opened it to find Mey-rin, looking slightly worried about something. She frowned as she remembered what had been going around the village about the demon hound and how she wondered how it could have been glowing green when the one she had seen ten years ago didn't glow at all. Her mind than went back to looking at Mey-rin as she stood there in her own night-grown.

"Morica, do masters usually violate their servants?" she asked as she dragged the demon along with her.

"It depends on what you are talking about," Morica answered confused. "Why you ask?"

"Well earlier I saw Barrymore begging Angela for advice as well as watched him on his knees as she sat on the chair that he was sitting in earlier ,"Mey-rin explained, making Morica rose an eyebrow as they walked down the servant corriders.

"Are you sure," she asked. "We don't want to look like we're making assumptions."

Mey-rin didn't have a chance to respond as they bumped into Finny, scaring him and them as they all looked at each other in shock. Morica moved to catch the candle holder and candle stick beofre it could hit the wooden floor boards and set the manor on fire. Finny steadied Morica as she stopped raising up due to pain running through her stomach.

"Oh Morica I'm sorry," Finny apoligised as he helped her. "I should have been careful."

"It's okay, I'm fine," Morica replied as she winced a bit. "We should return to our quarters until we can find anything that proves what you said Mey-rin."

Finny and Mey-rin nodded as they left her with her thoughts as she closed the bedroom door behind her. Morica sighed before she blew out the candles around her room and curled into the bed, wondering where Sebastin was before she closed her eyes and drifted into a deep sleep, trying to distact her from her thoughts that swam across her mind.

Sunlight steamed across the windows as the early sun rose. Morica groaned before she turned over and snuggled into the presenece that was by her side, before her eyes flickered open and smiled at the sight of her husband watching her, before he moved and got ready for his duties of the day.

"Gee and I thought you was going to stay there," Morica huffed, with a smile as she kissed his cheek and grabbed her dress to get changed for the day.

"We are going to have a picnic by the lake," Sebastin said as he did his tie and placed his white gloves over the palms of his hands. "Care to join us or are you going to wallow in something you won't tell me."

"What I do on vaction has nothing to do with you" Morica said as she tied her hair back and slipped her feet into her pumps. "Now I'm going to see to some breakfast for myself and our children."

Sebastin watched her walk down the hall, and wondered what could be bothering her before he went to wake up the Earl and get him ready for a day by the lake. Morica sighed as she raised a cup of hot tea to her lips as she watched Angela out of the corner of her eye. Angela smiled as she prepared breakfast as the other servants walked in as she shot a smug look at Morica before she went to serve her master and his guest.

"Morica what was that about?" Mey-rin asked as she poured her own tea.

"Just that I've been here before and me and Angela didn't get along then as well," she replied, not giving them the full detials as she searched the house for her husband's presence and made sure he was near Ciel.

When she did she gave a smile which she hide behind the rim of her cup. Bard gave a sigh as they looked gloomy at each other due to how this holiday was going not as they had hoped. Feeling the wind ease she looked as Sebastin approached and hold up a picnic basket and blanket.

"How about a picnic to warm up the faces for a day of happiness?"Sebastin asked as he pulled Morica to her feet and beckoned the others to follow him.

Morica smiled as she sat on the ground by her husband as she tugged him to sit by her. Sebaston complied and wrapped an arm around her shoulders as she rested her head on his his own shoulders. The other servants were laughing in the water as Tanaka and Angela sat on the blanker and Lord Ciel in a deck chair reading a book.

"Would his master like to join them?" Sebastin questioned as he played with the lose stands that had fallen from Morica's ponytail.

"No I don't due to it is childish and I have no means of joining my servants to act like a fool," Ciel replied as he looked at his butler and maid. "I'm surprised you two aren't kissing each other."

"We have our limits for public affection my lord," Morica replied as she opened an eye as she heard something else. "Somethings going on."

"Yes well the place has to be fit for a resort," Ciel said as his butler and maid rose to their feet.

"I am sensing some plan that Barrymore won't like and know about master," Morica said as they looked towards him.

"Yes and it has to be done," Ciel said as he beckonded them to come closer to him so they could hear.

When he was finished they both strightened up again, and nodded as they walked away.

"For someone who hates dogs you seem very cooperative on your task," Ciel called. "Just make sure the job is done."

Morica watched as Sebastin looked at the green glowing stuff that had been around the village due to the demon hound last night.

"Sebastin with all we know about demon hounds do they glow green?" Morica asked as she hold up an old dog skull that still had the teeth intacted.

"No they don't meaning last nights was a fake made up by Lord Barrymore to keep the village under his control," Sebastin concluded. "Now where could they have gone?"

Morica frowned before the sound of Finny shouting reached her ears and she looked towards the hill which was fenced off. Sebastin looked up too and he frowned before an order washed over him from his master. Looking towards his wife, he grabbed her hand as she stuffed the canister of the green glowy stuff and the skull as they ran up the hill to stop their master and the other houshold servants from being killed by the mob. They both jumped down and kicked the mutts away from the master.

Barrymore glared and said orders to the dogs as Sebastin used his eyes to command the dogs as Ciel explained what was going on and then Sebastin explained how it had worked.

"The skull was taking from your mansion and the shadow is just a projecter and a piece of paper in the shape of a dog, the green glow was Phospoate dust sprinkled on a normal dog," he said finishing his statment as Ciel talked.

Morica approached the dog and removed the cloth he hold and hold it up as Sebastin that it was from Barrymore's pants and that he had attacked James. The mob reacted by lifting Barrymore up and taking him away to the dungones that the mansion had.

Night fell the day after and Morica was brushing her hair, when there was a knock on her door. Opening the door she was meet by Mey-rin as she fiddled with her fingers.

"Let me guess Angela," Morica said, giving a smile as Mey-rin nodded. "So what is it this time?"

"Looking out the window looking sad," Mey-rin replied. "I can't believe that Barrymore has been murdered can you?"

"He had it coming from what I could see," Morica replied, as her words were true from her nature. "Do you think Finny is okay?"

"HIs worried about Angela which I don't undertsand," Mey-rin said. "Does that make me sound selffish."

"Not at all," Morica replied as they turned a corner and bumped into Finny as he looked around him in shock at seeing them there.

Before they could say anything they heard groans and moans from down a passageway to the right of them all. Looking at each other, the trio edged towards the open passageway that was to the right of where they walking to. Hearing the groan, Morica couldn't help but feel dread as she knew what those kind of sounds meant. She didn't say anything, as she didn't want to freak out the two humans she was with. She had heard from Sebastin where they had come from and she couldn't hep but admire what they had been through before serving the Earl. Turning down the passageway, there was a single door to the left, making them all exchange glances with each other before they edged towards the door where the sounds was coming from. Morica didn't need to look to know what was going on, but she couldn't help but feel a ping of guilt and concern as Finny looked deverstated at what he was seeing as Mey-rin had a nose bleed from the sight.

"Come on let's go," Morica said, handing Mey-rin a cloth for her nose as she wrapped a concern arm around Finny and lead him away and back to the servant quarters. "Finny stay in the manor and don't do anything stupid. Earl's orders for all servants to behave."

Finny gave a weak smile before he disappeared down a side door as Morica sighed in worry for him, before she wondered what could be going on around here as she left Mey-rin at her own bedroom and she disappeared to do some digging around the village for the truth behind the demon hound and why it would obey an angel and not a demon.

The fog wrapped around her as she sat on an out crop of rock, before she heard movement and voices that she knew walking towards her. Mey-rin saw her first and looked at her in worry, as Morica jumped down from where she was sitting as the three males looked at her in worry as well as concern before a growl echoed around the courtyard.

"Was that the demon hoound?" Finny asked as they looked in the direction it had come from.

"By the looks of it yes," Morica replied as she edged closer to where it had come from before she meet the eyes of a beast that was a couple of feet taller than her and red eyes that was glaring and growling was heard from it.

Taking a step back, she stumbled a bit and Bard caught her and steadied her as he moved forward along with Finny and Tanaka to block the two women from harm. Hearing footsteps behind her, she looked to see Lord Ciel as he looked at his servants and what was going on here. Morica moved towards him and placed herself to his right as they watched the demon hound move closer to them. The grey blue fur blended into the fog around them before it cleared as Sebastin appeared. Morica watched him, as he praised and punished the hound for being a bad dog before he slammed the dog down into the ground and a hole appeared that was a hundred meters deep and wide before a spray of hot water hit them all.

Sunset was coming as Morica rested on the horse seat of the carriage as she watched the others say goodbye to Angela. She couldn't help but click her tounge in disgust as she watched as Sebastin tried to get out of taking the demon hound, Pluto, with them and teach him how to behave. She rolled her eyes at Bard before she closed her eys and let sleep take her, as the carriage jaunted into life as they left the village of Houndsworth behind them but not someone they would see again.


End file.
